Hot Chocolate
by x3sploosh
Summary: On the last minute Rima decides to buy her parents their Christmas presents, but finds herself distracted by some snow, laughter, hot chocolate, and of course Nagihiko, but it isn't his fault, Rima never tells him she's on a hunt for presents.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I'm new here and this is my first fanfiction, hopefully you guys like it. In my opinion Rima's a bit OOC, but oh well! :)**

* * *

"Shoot, it's already Christmas and I didn't buy Mama or Papa a gift." Rima muttered to herself as she walked down the empty streets. None of the stores where open since it was Christmas, but she kept searching for one.

From the corner of her eye she noticed a bracelet, under it was the price.

"Forty-thousand yen?" Rima gaped at the piece of paper, "It's not even open." She said after she noticed the closed sign. She sighed furiously and turned the corner to continue with her search, but crashed into another person, unfortunately she also bounced off and landed on the snowy sidewalk.

"Ow, what the heck?" They said in unison. Rima began rubbing her head and looked up to find a familiar mane of purple hair.

"Nagihiko?" She asked.

"Huh, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko said slowly.

"Nagihiko." Rima muttered and sent daggers at him.

"Ah! Rima-chan, I'm so sorry." He got up instantly and began helping her up.

"He-hey! Not so close." She pushed him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Humph." She grumbled. They began brushing the snow of themselves, then he burst out laughing. Rima jumped a little, and stared at him. She never saw him laugh this hard, not that she can recall, but then the thought of him laughing _at_ her ran through her mind. She acted like a total klutz right now, and he was here the whole time.

She felt so humiliated.

"Are you laughing at me?" Rima narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring her pink cheeks. Nagihiko stopped and stared into her eyes, Rima felt her blush darken.

"No," Nagihiko slightly smirked at her. Still embarrassed, she focused her glare on her shoes.

Nagihiko felt bad when she lowered her head, he didn't mean to run into her.

"I'm sorry Rima-chan." Nagihiko said again.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault." Rima found herself saying.

"Oh," Nagihiko said surprised, "then I'm sorry for apologizing."

"It's okay, you don't have to keep saying sorry."

"I'm sorry, I mean, sorry, um-" Nagihiko stammered.

Rima giggled at him, "Okay works."

"Oh. . .kay?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He repeated. They both had their head down, and they were still caked in snow, Nagihiko decided to looked up and saw a veil of snow around her hair, he couldn't help but laugh at it. Her ivory coat didn't help either, it looked like she was getting married.

Sort of.

"What?" Rima raised her head revealing her deep red cheeks.

"You look hilarious." He said through his laughter, he kept the marriage idea out, but that only made Rima turn into a crimson color.

"W-well you should look at yourself." Rima defended, and finally saw how ridiculous he looked as well. She tried to restrain her giggles, but the more she studied him the harder it was for her to stifle them. Rima couldn't hold them back anymore and she began laughing at him.

"You look cute when your covered in snow." Nagihiko thought to himself out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"You think I look cute?" Rima teased. He didn't answer her, instead began whistling and finished brushing the snow off of him.

"Well, you don't look half bad in snow either." Rima muttered lowly."It did cover your face."

"Haha hilarious Rima-chan, anyway how about this weather, huh?" Nagihiko tried to change the subject.

"Nagihiko, do you have any money?" She ignored his last question.

"Um, why?" He asked slowly.

"I'm hungry, and cold."

"Do you want to go to the cafe? We can get some hot chocolate. I'm sure it's open." He gently tapped his chin as he thought of other places they could go if it wasn't.

"It is, I passed by it a few minutes ago." Rima said impassively, but inside she was excited. She loved drinking hot chocolate, especially on Christmas. She'll never admit it, but she feels safe when she drinks it.

"Let's go Rima-chan, oh wait." Nagihiko stopped himself.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your still covered in snow." He chuckled.

"Oh." Rima giggled, his laughing was contagious, she laughed enough today, but she didn't want to stop. She began taking the snow off herself.

"You missed a spot here." Nagihiko told her and gently wiped some snow off her hair.

"Thank you," Her cheeks turned rosy.

"Don't worry about it." A soft blush was visible on his cheeks.

"Oh, Merry Christmas Nagihiko." Rima told him.

"Merry Christmas Rima," He smiled and took her hand, she slightly gasped, but held back. His hand was warm, as well as his smile. She couldn't help but smile back, he reminded her of hot chocolate.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**In the end Rima never bought her parents their presents lol**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
